9th Hunger Game
The 9th Hunger Games was the Hunger Game where Mags wins. 1st Day: 8 deaths. 2nd Day: 2 deaths. 3rd Day: No deaths. 4th Day: 3 deaths. 5th Day: 1 death. 6th Day: 1 death. 7th Day: No deaths. 8th Day: 4 deaths. 9th Day: No deaths. 10th Day: 1 death. 11th Day: 1 death. 12th Day: No deaths 13th Day: No deaths. 14th Day: 1 death. 15th Day: 1 death. The Bloodbath In the Bloodbath 8 tributes died. The boy from District 5 was killed my Mags, his throat slashed. The girl from District 3 was killed by Fernando, who used his weapon, a rope with three gigantic blades attached to one end, to reel back the girl, then smashed his weapon into her head. The girl from district 10 was killed by the boy from District 1. The boy from District 11 was killed by the boy from District 2, who decapitates him. The girl from District 11 was killed by Occisira. The girl from District 7 was killed by the boy from District 9. The girl from District 8 was killed by the girl from District 1. The girl from District 5 was killed by the girl from District 11. The 2nd Day The girl from District 6 was killed by the boy from District 7. The boy from District 7 was drowned by a crocodile muttation. The 4th Day The girl from District 9 was killed, (impaled by Mags, then fell into a briar patch) by blood loss. The boy from District 10 was killed by Fernando, his throat ripped open. The boy from District 9 was killed by Fernando, strangled then stabbed. The gamekeepers decided to make it interesting and refused to show the faces of the dead for an entire week. The 5th Day The boy from District 6 was killed by the boy from District 3, who caught him in a snare then slit his throat. The cannon sounding his death was fired but it is unkown who killed him and who had died. The 6th Day The girl from District 12 was killed by Occisira. Fernando joins the careers. The 7th Day The boy from District 8 and the boy from District 12 form an alliance. The 8th Day The boy from District 8 was killed by Occisora. The boy from District 12 was killed by Fernando. The boy from District 2 was killed by the boy from District 12. The girl from District 1 was badly injured then left for dead by the Careers, under Occisora' s command. The 9th Day Fernando overhears the other two Careers talking about dumping the deadweight. The 10th Day Occisira revealed that the deadweight she was talking about was actually the boy from District 1, because while Fermnando came out of the skirmish on the 8th day unscathed, whilst the boy from District 1 was injured on the head and on the thigh. The boy from District 1 was killed by Occisora. The 11th Day The gamekeepers revealed all the dead in the past week starting from District 12 to District 1. When Fernando didn't see Mags' face, he shouted her name out loud. Fernando was killed by Occisora claiming that Fernando was a traitor. The 14th Day Mags was caught by a trap set up by the boy from District 3. She escaped but injured pernamently her leg, giving her a limp. The boy from District 3 was killed by Mags. The 15th Day Occisora was killed by Mags, who repeadetly stabbed her in the chest with the knife that the boy from District 7 dropped into the lake when he was attacked. Rankings 1st: Mags 2nd: Occisora 3rd: The boy from District 3 4th: Fernando 5th: The boy from District 1 6th: The girl from District 1 7th: The boy from District 12 8th: The boy from District 2 9th: The boy from District 8 10th: The girl from District 12 11th: The boy from District 6 12th: The boy from District 9 13th: The boy from District 10 14th: The girl from District 9 15th: The boy from District 7 16th: The girl from District 6 17th: The girl from District 10 18th: The girl from District 7 19th: The girl from District 3 20th: The girl from District 11 21st: The boy from District 11 22nd: The girl from District 5 23rd: The boy from District 5 24th: The girl from District 8